


Tron Prompt Drabbles

by Omnicat



Category: Tron (1982), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Evolution, Tron: Legacy, Tron: Uprising
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Brainwashing, Computers, Crack, Culture Shock, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Heroes In Need Of Saving, Horror, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Non-Human Humanoids, Pets, Post-Canon, Precognition, Shaken Worldviews, Unrequited Love, Westermarck Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p><p><b>01:</b> Tron and Alan and two distressing balls of fluff. <b>02:</b> Dillinger Senior and Junior have a run-in with the Westermarck Effect. <b>03:</b> Kevin Flynn and the view from our side of the screen. <b>04:</b> Rinzler helps Lora do the dishes. <b>05:</b> Their legacy to Zed was another 990 cycles under the yoke of the Occupation. Alone. <b>06:</b> Jarvis gets a Clu-hug amidst rampant voxel damage. <b>07:</b> Don’t touch strange code, Alan. That isn’t the program you wrote anymore. <b>08:</b> Zed, having all of the crushes and admitting none of the defeat. <b>09:</b> Just wait till Sam maxes out on the <i>purple</i> drinks, guys. <b>10:</b> He touched the strange code. Now look what happened. (Follow-up to #7.) <b>11:</b> Yet more about Zed’s crushes. <b>12:</b> If Tron knew what ghosts are, Sam would be one to him. <b>13:</b> It’s been a while since Flynn cooked anything other than code. <b>14:</b> All hope is not lost for Beck and Paige. (AU end to “Rendezvous”.) <b>15:</b> Radia nurtures in Quorra a fire that she knows, once kindled, will never be snuffed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Distressing Balls of Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimmykun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmykun/gifts), [grey_sw (grey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey/gifts), [ranoutofrun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/gifts), [noctaval](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctaval/gifts), [coraregina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coraregina/gifts), [ShadowSpark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpark/gifts), [infiniteviking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteviking/gifts), [GreyLiliy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan and Tron and distressing balls of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [kimmykun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmykun/).

“Tron, have you seen Luke and Leia?” Alan-One yelled from downstairs.

Tron nearly jumped out of his User-type skin.

“No, sorry,” he yelled back, and snatched another book off the shelf one-handed.

Cookbook. Glitch it.

Crash the blasphemy, only a search engine could help him now.

Alan-One opened the bedroom door. Tron whirled around.

“Maybe they’re under the... bed... Tron, what’s that behind your back?”

He couldn’t lie. Not to Alan-One.

“I broke the kittens,” he confessed miserably.

Alan-One stared. In Tron’s outstretched hands, Luke and Leia rattled – like _Rinzler_ had.

But Alan-One smiled, soothing. “No; you made new friends.”


	2. Hindsight Is A Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dillinger Senior and Junior have a run-in with the Westermarck Effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [spicer-cthulhusummoning-lovejoy](http://spicer-cthulhusummoning-lovejoy.tumblr.com/).

“DID I NOT GIVE YOU A GOOD CHILDHOOD? GAVE YOU EVERYTHING, MOVED SOMEWHERE YOU COULD BE YOUR OWN MAN? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!”

“Edward, he was only masturbating, it’s _natural_ for teenagers –”

“ _Only_ masturbating?!”

“To _Flynn’s_ movie, I get –”

“To SARK.”

“IT’S OKAY TO BE HOMOSEXUAL, EDWARD.”

“Of course it is, but not for _Sark_. I WROTE THAT PROGRAM!”

“ _Bi_ sexual,” Ed mumbled. His parents were too busy yelling to notice. “And your program’s ass was made for tapping, so what?”

He got his answer twenty years of Sarksturbation later, when Alan Bradley introduced him to _his_ program.


	3. Real or Not Real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin Flynn and the view from our side of the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [grey_sw](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grey/).

After that first time courtesy of the MCP, Flynn seizes the soonest opportunity to access Lora and Alan’s terminals and pour over their programs’ coding. Brilliant pieces of work, both of them, but he doesn’t know what to think about everything he _doesn’t_ find.

 _Knew_ he wouldn’t find.

When he comes back from creating Clu 2.0, he expects... _more_ , somehow. But again there’s nothing – no sign of his unique birth, no evidence of the light of independent thought in his eyes. Of the arm around Flynn’s shoulders.

He doesn’t know which side of the screen to feel more betrayed by.


	4. Showman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rinzler helps Lora do the dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [luppihara](http://luppihara.tumblr.com/).

Lora washed, Rinzler dried; it was routine, almost normal. Oftentimes, he would turn the plates over and over in his hands, weighing, considering. Troubled? Lora didn’t ask; pushing Rinzler never helped. He’d get there eventually.

And he did: flinging a saucer high, end over end, catching it on the back of his hand, running it down his arm, and bringing it arcing back over his head, into his outstretched palm.

As Lora gaped, Rinzler caught her eye, raised the saucer, and set it spinning on the tip of his finger.

She applauded, and for the first time, saw him smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ('Cause let's face it, 99% of those fancy flips of his were purely decorative. Rinzler just likes showing off his mad skillz.)


	5. Empty Chairs at Empty Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their legacy to Zed was another 990 cycles under the Occupation. Alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [ranoutofrun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun). Based on the state of affairs as of "Tagged"; AU as of "No Bounds".

Beck and Mara don’t show up to work one millicycle. Nor the next. Or ever again.

What was left of their friendship dies not with a bang, but a whimper.

Zed knows they probably died. And if so, that they died together.

Zed wasn’t even invited.

They were never any more interested in each other than they were in Zed, which should’ve been his one consolation, but isn’t. He replays his memory files and sees them all tainted with never-would-have-beens and long-since-ceased-to-bes.

What did it say about Zed that they’d both rather die with another just-friend than stay with him?


	6. A Kind Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarvis gets a Clu-hug amidst rampant voxel damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Skullvis](http://skullvis.tumblr.com/).

Jarvis slid to his knees, scattered golden voxels crunching under his weight. “Sir, are you alright? Sir?!”

 _Oh, User, please_ – He’d _told_ him Rinzler was a bad idea!

Clu’s arm shot out, wrapping around Jarvis’s neck, pulling him close. Jarvis almost crashed from the shock.

“Get me up,” Clu hissed.

Jarvis obeyed and was promptly pushed backwards, Clu hugging him and limping along on his one remaining leg.

Behind them, Rinzler still snarled-thrashed-resisted in the Guards’ hold – was still _Tron_.

Clu undocked Jarvis’s disc, shoved him away, and lunged for Tron.

Jarvis didn’t lower his arms until the screaming stopped.


	7. Art Imitates Life Imitates Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't touch strange code, Alan. That isn't the program you wrote anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a prompt by anonymous, who asked for Alan, Tron, and accidental code share.

“When I got here, I was hoping I’d finally get to talk _to_ you instead of _at_ you,” Alan sighed, looking away from the code display projected over Tron’s disc and rubbing his eyes.

Tron himself lay beside him, only _mostly_ deathly still. Removing Rinzler seemed to hurt. Badly.

Alan caressed his hair and went back to work. “But I’ll fix you, kiddo. Promise.”

The Rinzler code was borderline viral. It even stung his fingers as he tore it away.

Alan kept at it nonetheless.

Until a particularly large chunk bit so viciously his vision blacked out – and returned red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Followed by [Round Robin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/638385/chapters/1252516).


	8. Plan B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zed, having all of the crushes and admitting none of the defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [ranoutofrun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/) again.

“Alright, let’s recap.”

Zed held up one finger.

“Beck: he was nice about it, and I think he bought the rapid backpedalling, but it was still humiliating.”

Two fingers.

“Mara: I’d suspect she’s playing dumb to spare me, but that’s not her style. So: honestly oblivious.”

Three fingers.

“Cyrus: already taken.”

Zed heaved a deep, deep sigh. “Three crushes, three hopeless cases. That’s pathetic.”

“Yes,” Bit chirped.

Zed glared at it until the pout took over again. “Maybe I should just give up. Or maybe...” He looked at his extended fingers, grinning. “Cyrus is _totally_ the type for a threesome.”


	9. Easter Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wait till Sam maxes out on the _purple_ drinks, guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an anonymous prompt.

“D’you see it? I’s right there. Or there. Or, uh – Quorra, I think they’re multiplying.”

“That’s nice, Sam. Now come along.”

“I swear I’m not makin’dis up.”

“I believe you.”

“So you see’em?”

“No Sam, I already explained –”

“They’re shiny. Like glitter-ly lainbows. Rainbows.”

“Glittery what?”

“Hey, Tron-man! Do you see them?”

Tron looked inquiringly at Quorra, who pulled Sam’s arm more firmly around her shoulders. “Sam’s seeing unicorns.”

“Unicorns?” Tron made a face. “Does he like the green stuff that much?”

“Noooo,” Sam groaned.

“He’s on a quest to unlock all the hidden achievements.”

“Ah. Thanks for the warning.”


	10. Round Robin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [noctaval](http://archiveofourown.org/users/noctaval/). A follow-up to [Art Imitates Life Imitates Art](http://archiveofourown.org/works/638385/chapters/1198799).

There was a red worm in Alan’s mind and a fractured band of red around Tron’s neck, but it wasn’t enough, the emblem on his chest was white, blazing up, all his circuits lighting hideously white with life, self-imposed lockdown overridden by – by what?

**[alert]**

Another error in need of rectification.

**[alert]**

Threat detected, Tron’s eyes open, blue, terrified, cognizant, his hands locking around Alan’s wrists, pulling his red-circuited fingers from his throat, rejecting the transfer of red code repairs.

Rinzler was a red tide in Alan’s mind, rising every nanosecond, and _please, Tron, son, please don’t pull that blow_.


	11. When All Else Fails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet more about Zed’s crushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [ranoutofrun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/). Again. XD

One of them kept an open channel of circuit-to-circuit contact the whole time. Hard to say who – his mind was muzzy, the music mesmerising. The other two were just as close and brushing against them almost as much.

You couldn’t hear anything over the music, but all the same they kept up a steady stream of chatter and laughter. Mara smiled at his jokes, Beck valued his opinions and advice, and Cyrus was an unstoppable flirt.

Zed was fairly certain he shouted “I’m so happy, I wish this date would never end!” at one point...

And then he woke up.


	12. The Young Man’s Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Tron knew what ghosts are, Sam would be one to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [GreyLiliy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy).

Tron sees double when he reboots, memories colliding across a 1084-cycle Rinzler-red gap.

Their respective kinds show age in different ways, but it’s obvious SamFlynn is young. Something in his eyes and bearing says ‘beta’ – says _Beck_.

Is this how it’s going to be forevermore? Children stepping in to do his job for him? Protecting the once-protector?

Tron should be on his knees begging SamFlynn for forgiveness- _judgement- **punishment**_ , but there’s an [ERROR] flashing in his head.

Beck’s death is logged in Rinzler’s databanks. But he can’t remember _how_.

When he struggles to his knees, it’s not the User he’s begging.


	13. One-Eye in the Land of the Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while since Flynn cooked anything other than code.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [coraregina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/coraregina).

“Alright, I’ll bite,” Lora said, looking around the ruined kitchen. “What happened?”

Flynn didn’t lift his head from his hands. “What do you _think?_ ”

“I think you shoved a cookbook in Clu’s hands and left him to fend for himself with half a vocabulary and – pardon the pun – no clue how to use the appliances.”

Clu began making wheezy noises and doubled over.

“Don’t laugh,” Flynn groaned.

Clu almost fell out of his barstool laughing.

Lora raised an eyebrow.

“Clu made a perfect soufflé, all by himself,” Flynn admitted to his fingers. “And then I set the eggs on fire.”


	14. Uti Possidetes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A less dissatisfying end to “Rendezvous” for Beck and Paige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [ShadowSpark](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpark). “Uti possidetis”, Latin for “as you possess”: a principle that territory and other property remains with its possessor at the end of a conflict. The opposit of returning to the old status quo.

“She’s a good person, you know.” He sounds defensive. He doesn’t care. _Beck_ doesn’t even understand how Paige can uphold _such_ ideals yet remain loyal to Clu and Tesler, so he doesn’t expect Tron to.

“You two kissed, didn’t you?” Tron deadpans.

“What?! No, why would you –”

“You keep touching your mouth like you can barely believe it’s there.”

Oh.

Tron sighs, ‘what-am-I-going-to-do-with-you’-like. “Did she start it?”

Beck nods.

“Then don’t despair. Kisses are a gift from the Users. Feelings sealed with one will overcome any odds.”

...is Tron _glitching?_ “What makes you say that?”

Tron almost smiles. “Experience.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~YORI LIVES btw~~


	15. The Light Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radia nurtures in Quorra a fire that she knows, once kindled, will never be snuffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [InfiniteViking](http://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteviking/).

ISOs manifest, Flynn says, like a flame. Radia does not know ‘fire’, but she knows this: life is a light in the darkness. In the Outlands, in the void of space – life everywhere is lonely, and fragile. It should be cherished.

Radia personally welcomes every new spark emerging from the Sea, every one precious, unique and therefore rare, and every new soul could be the last.

 _She_ has no name yet, and just one circuit. But in Radia’s mind, an exotic light shines nonetheless. _She_ bathes in it.

Warm. Radiant. Beautiful.

Radia almost knows fire, because one day, Quorra will.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
